kingdomrushtdfandomcom-20200223-history
Captain Blackthorne
Captain Blackthorne the Corsair is a hero in Kingdom Rush: Frontiers, unlocked by paying $0.99. He is unlocked at stage 5 on the steam version. Description Ahoy, me hearties! Move your sea legs to the deck and prepare everything to welcome Captain Blackthorne, the most fearsome man in the whoknowshowmany seas! He will board your ship, he will take your grog, and he will definitely plunder your booty! Now smartly, go play that video and let's weigh anchor and hoist the mizzen! Arrrrrrr! Skills Primary SWORDSMANSHIP (passive) (1/2/3 hero points): : Increases Blackthorne's attack damage by 3/6/9. LOOTING (passive) (2/2/2 hero points): : Enemies killed close to Blackthorne yield an extra 10%/20%/30% gold. (range: 180) ' TOUGHNESS' (passive) (1/1/1/ hero points): : Increases Blackthorne's health by 30/60/90. RUM AND BANG! ' (''active) (cooldown: 12 seconds) (2/2/2 hero points): : Throws an explosive keg with 4/6/8 explosions of 12/14/15 damage each. ''' RELEASE THE KRAKEN (active) (cooldown: 15 seconds) (3/3/3 hero points): : Summons the Kraken for 3 seconds that traps up to 3/4/5 (4/5/6 on Steam and Android) enemies and deals 9 damage per second while slowing others by 25%/50%/75%. Secondary *Blackthorne shoots with his gun every 6 seconds. *Blackthorne's melee attack has a 30% chance of stealing 5 to 10 gold. Stats * Values in parentheses show stats with health and damage upgrades. Tips and Tricks * With generous HP and high damage from Toughness and Swordmanship, Blackthorne can easily duel and kill most common enemies. Certain giant enemies, like the Gorillon, will have trouble killing him, and receive a lot of damage from his attacks. * Release the Kraken is helpful for stopping enemies in the Shadowmoon mini-campaign, especially Lycans because of their speed and Abominations because it may help in keeping them from getting close enough to blow up on your troops. * Rum and Bang is a great area attack because it can halve the health of thick groups of mooks or finish them off. * Looting is helpful on levels with lots of enemies and waves, as the extra gold can add up to over a thousand by the end of the level. Keep Blackthorne near the front line to maximize gold gain, and place Barracks to protect him should he needs to retreat. * He has a large melee detection range, allowing him to detect enemies that he will melee from a distance away. This is a double-edged sword however, as it can make healing difficult. * He starts at level 3 on the Steam version. Quotes * "I'll plunder yer booty!" (Flash) * "Ahoy matey!" * "Where be the treasure?" * "Drink up, me hearties, yo-ho!" * "Hoist t' colors!" * (upon death) "Yarg!" Trivia *'"Ahoy matey!"' ** A common pirate greeting, and the greeting used by participants of the International Talk Like a Pirate Day (19 September). *'"Where be the treasure?"' ** A common pirate phrase. *'"Drink up, me hearties, yo-ho!"' ** A common pirate phrase. *'"Hoist the Colors!"' ** Said by the pirates (kicked off by Elizabeth Swan) at the end of Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End when they face the Queens naval fleet. *'Release the Kraken' ** Featured in the second Pirates of the Caribbean film Dead Man's Chest. The Kraken is a giant cephalopod monster of massive size that appears in lots of sea or myth based media. It is also a catchphrase spawned by the movie Clash of the Titans, in which the Kraken was released. *Captain Blackthorne bears some notable similarities to the character "Gangplank" from League of Legends, particularly the pistol shot, explosive barrel, looting passive, and AOE slow ability. However, these similarities are arguably coincidental due to their shared pirate theme. Gangplank's current iteration was released in 2015, whereas Kingdom Rush: Frontiers was released in 2013. Gangplank's initial iteration, released in 2009, did not include the explosive barrel, though the remaining similarities hold true. Gallery HeroSkill_Blackthorne_1.PNG|Looting HeroSkill_Blackthorne_2.PNG|Release the Kraken! HeroSkill_Blackthorne_3.PNG|Rum and Bang! Release The Kraken.jpg|"Where be the treasure!?!" Cpt. Blackthorne in action.gif|Cpt. Blackthorne in action Category:Kingdom Rush: Frontiers Category:Heroes Category:Premium Heroes Category:Melee Heroes Category:Ranged Heroes